The embodiments herein relate generally to musical stringed instruments. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a guitar that permits a user to play the instrument using one or both hands.
Musical string instruments such as electrical guitars and bass guitars comprise a variety of components including a main body, neck, strings coupled to the neck and bridge of the main body, frets coupled to the neck, and one or more pickups coupled to the main body. Musicians generally have to use both hands when performing on the guitar. Specifically, a first hand depresses one or more strings on the neck while the second hand plucks or strums the one or more strings extending over the main body. This can be difficult for individuals who can only perform with one hand such as disabled individuals.
Several methods and devices exist for improving the ease of playing a musical stringed instrument as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,865,238, 6,723,904 and 5,380,948. These devices comprise a variety of components such as rotary plectrums and/or actuators designed to contact the strings of the musical stringed instrument to generate sounds. However, these methods and devices are limited for one or more of the following reasons: (1) the devices comprise complex components that increase the likelihood for component failure and/or increased repair costs; (2) the devices and methods do not provide the user the option of playing the musical stringed instrument with both hands to better simulate conventional musical instrument operation; and (3) the devices do not allow for open string actuation of one or more strings of the musical stringed instrument.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a solenoid triggered musical instrument such as a guitar that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which permits a user to perform on the musical instrument and generate sounds by using one or both hands. There is a further need for the solenoid triggered musical instrument to comprise simple components that eliminate unnecessary movements or combinations of movements when the components contact the strings to enhance component reliability and durability. There is a further need for the solenoid triggered musical instrument to enable the user to play open string notes on the instrument.